1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network conference system, a conference server, a record server, and a conference terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
To execute a teleconference through a network, first a conference reservation is made and when the conference start time is reached, each conference participant enters the password distributed at the reservation time. Accordingly, the conference terminals of the participants are connected to the real-time conference. A participant late for the conference can take part in the conference as the participant gets permission to take part in the conference from the chairperson.
Arts for making it possible to record the conference description and later reference the conference description are described in JP-A-10-294798 and in JP-A-6-205151.
The art described in JP-A-10-294798 relates to a creation method of multimedia minutes, wherein a digital watermarking technology is used to embed information identifying the speaker in statement information (audio information) of the participant so that the speaker cannot later deny the statement in the conference.
In the art described in JP-A-6-205151, audio and video information of the conference (containing information indicating the proceedings of the conference) is recorded and can be played back later.